


These aren’t only nightmares anymore

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Death Implied, Gen, I try again... also keep not using the tag system properly, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: *Insert interesting summary*When you can't escape your nightmares...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend that requested “angst layla having a nightmare abt her parents[…]"
> 
> 1st english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision/fix it!! They are the best!!
> 
> 2nd I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

 

 

As she huddled on her bed, she wrapped her arms around her legs and closed her eyes, and listened to her surroundings. She couldn’t hear anything. She felt only the silence of the night, the silence of living alone, the silence of being the last one alive…

She breathed slowly, calmly, as the silence started to vanish. It held no meaning for her anymore.

- _‘abi 'abi_  
A small child ran barefoot toward her father.  
She felt the sweet caress of a parent on her cheek.  
- _Mamá_ says we will be traveling.  
- _Habibi_ , I–  
Screams and the crackling of burning fire surrounded them. She could feel the heat.  
- _’abi!!!_ – The child cried when a shadow fell upon them.

Her breathing was agitated.

-You have to live _mi niña_. – One last touch, tears running from her face as her mother ran away from her.  
- _Mamá… Mamá…_ \- She stifled her cries when she heard the men rushing past her hiding place.

The noises became stronger and stronger, her breath quickening with each scream and explosion.

She bolted awake, but this time it wasn’t another of her nightmares that woke her.

It was the same burning feeling as that time. The heat was real, the screams weren’t nightmares anymore. It was her reality.

She didn’t have time to stop to think what was reality and what wasn’t–she had to run.

So the girl ran once more under the moonlight, barefoot on the stone pavement. Towards somewhere away from there, towards somewhere safe…

-I don’t want to stay… This place isn’t my home anymore.

Towards–

FIRE!

A shower of arrows descended…

… my feet don’t hurt anymore…  
… my heart won’t beat anymore…  
… but I will keep on running, towards whereabouts unknown…


End file.
